


Unwavering Souls

by AngelicBeauti3



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicBeauti3/pseuds/AngelicBeauti3
Summary: Just a short poem centered around the warriors of the Soul Series. *COMPLETE





	Unwavering Souls

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- This is based around the timeline of the original Soul Calibur game. All rights go to Namco for the series.

... 

_ **Unwavering Souls** _

_Well versed in the art of war_

_Warriors follow an untold fate_

_Their souls rage with mighty roars_

_Clashing with foes of purity and hate_

_..._

_Twin swords of immeasurable power_

_forged by the hands of man_

_seek innocent souls to devour_

_Shedding flesh and blood_ _across the lands_

_..._

_Amongst the turmoil, strife, and hellfire_

_Only the courageous and true shall rise_

_All with one shared desire_

_That is, to attain the ultimate prize_

_..._

_As they march forwards, ever forwards_

_Straight i_ _nto the heat of battle_

_Blessed be their minds, bodies, and swords_

_A new age is about to unravel_

_..._

_Grant them strength, grant them valor_

_To hearken the cry of destiny_

_In the midst of the midnight hour_

_Let their souls burn endlessly_

_..._

_This path is gruesome, undeniably cruel_

_For the way of the warrior is anything but sweet_

_Only those with enough strength and will shall rule_

_And relish in total triumph and feat_

_..._

_So strike swiftly, aim fierce and be bold_

_The final battle is drawing nigh_

_A tale of souls and swords eternally retold_

_The legend will never die_

** _-FIN-_ **

** **


End file.
